


Gabriel Dreamt

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dark, M/M, Nightmares, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ghost of John's counterpart continues to haunt him in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel Dreamt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic.

The ghost of John's counterpart continues to haunt him in his dreams. He knows it's not the real doppelganger, but he still doesn't let himself wake up. He has no idea where this inane curiosity will lead. Each dream is different. Sometimes there are taunts - he failed his family, he failed his wife, Elizabeth... 

Sometimes it's endless hand to hand combat that seems to last for hours. The kicks, the hits, the blows he receives are as freeing as the damage he inflicts on his other. He doesn't have to control himself in the dreams, and there's no one there to save him.

Tonight John is pinned to the gate room floor. Legs held down by knee and ankle, wrists held tightly in strong, capable hands. His twin has already kicked his ass all over the place, and now he's resting his weight on John, surrounding him, suffocating him. 

The pain has receded to a mute roar; the gate room fades away, but for the cold floor beneath his back. His only anchor apart from not!John.

He can't stand the look on his counterpart's face. The ugly grin. He knows he has never made that face in his life. And yet here it is before him in all its twisted beauty. 

Not!John reaches down to grab him through his pants. He tries to move away, but there's nowhere else to go. His twin tugs harder, getting a firm grasp of the head and John feels himself respond. He should wake himself up right now...but he won't. He struggles in another half-assed attempt to get away but not!John just levers more weight on him, rubbing his own groin against John's hip. John's dick is caught in the fabric of his pants, contained, controlled. His orgasm is ripped out of him. Harder than he prefers, softer than he needs.

He would scream. But no voice comes out.


End file.
